


Both sides of the Law, allegedly

by 700wordsAmonth



Series: Attorneys at Law [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adversaries in Court, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Cocky Nicole Haught, Enemies, F/F, Humor, Prequel, mention of previous non-graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: “Objection, Your Honor! The defendant has the means to leave the country. He is a violent-”“Allegedly.”“- misogynistic millionaire who almost killed-”“Allegedly!”“- two sex workers with a baseball bat!”“Objection!”Prequel to Lawful misconduct
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Attorneys at Law [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Both sides of the Law, allegedly

“Objection, Your Honor! The defendant has the means to leave the country. He is a violent-”

“Allegedly.”

“- misogynistic millionaire who almost killed-”

“Allegedly!”

“- two sex workers with a baseball bat!”

“Objection!” Waverly hit her table, the sound shocking her adversary into silence. “Your Honor, as Miss Haught _well knows_ , we are just establishing Mr. Stone’s bail, so, if she could stop addressing him as if he was a convict felon, that would be great.”

“Miss Earp is right, Miss Haught, please save it for the trial. And _Miss Earp_ , do not slap the tables!”

“I’m sorry, Your Honor.”

The Judge waved away the apology and held his glasses at an appropriate distance to better read the documents.

“Given the means of the defendant and the violence of the crimes he’s being accused of, I deny him bail. And _please_ save your in-office complaints for the afternoon, Miss Earp, I don’t appreciate having my lunch delayed.”

The man stood up and exited the room through a side door, while the defendant was walked out by two policemen through another door on the opposite side of the courtroom.

Waverly rolled her eyes at Judge Harris’ words now that he had left, and the footsteps she could hear approaching her had her sighing heavily.

“Please, spare me, we both know the decision had nothing to do with your arguing and everything to do with Harris’ MO.”

Assistant District Attorney Nicole Haught simply raised her hands in a show of innocence.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Yea, but you were going to.”

“What have I _ever_ done to you to warrant-”

“Oh eff off, Haught, you always do that. You come around singing your _tiny_ victories after assuming guilt and skipping steps to paint my clients in a harsher light.”

“I don't _sing_ my victories, I invite you to celebrate them with me... Losers pay,” she said with that obnoxious, gorgeous smile. “And I paint them just how they are-”

“How you see them, you mean,” Waverly corrected.

“Alright." Nicole nodded once, apparently granting Waverly the benefit of the doubt. _Which was rich, coming from her._ "Then please show me one of your clients who was accused of a violent crime in the past year and was innocent.”

“Attorney-client privilege, maybe you heard of it?”

Nicole rolled her eyes before meeting Waverly’s again.

“Fine, don’t tell me who it was. Just tell me if _any_ of them was innocent.”

Waverly kept quiet and turned her eyes back to her documents to finish putting them away.

The _nerve_ of this woman _. One of them could very well have been innocent!_

“That's what I thought,” Nicole said after waiting for Waverly’s answer for only a couple of seconds.

“Do _not_ take my silence for an answer. It wasn’t,” she defended herself, despite Nicole's interpretation being pretty much dead on.

“Wasn’t it? Your firm is the most successful this side of the country. Innocent people are just not in your demographics.”

“So that’s it? Guilty if rich?”

“In my experience, yes.”

“Your experience is not universal, Miss Haught,” Waverly said and picked up her briefcase, walking past Nicole toward the exit of the courtroom. “ _Infuriating butthole._ ”

“Ouch!" Nicole exclaimed, and, despite having her back to her, Waverly could practically see Nicole's hand over her own chest to fake hurt feelings. "But I thought you enjoyed our chats!” The attorney's voice followed after her.

_Was anything about this woman genuine?_

Waverly turned around and, sure enough, an exaggerated pout transformed into a smirk, smug victory clear in those big, expressive eyes.

_That fucking woman._

**Author's Note:**

> You guys were so nice in the comments of "Lawful misconduct" and I have spent most of my life watching Ally McBeal, The Good Wife and Law and Order SVU, so these in-court bickerings are really entertaining to me.  
> I know it's small, but it's kind of what I mean to do to this series now, just add some snippets to fill in the AU.


End file.
